Assassin's Creed: A New Bloodline (Hiatus)
by OtakuAnimeLover21
Summary: What if Desmond was not the only descendant of Assassins that the Templars were after? What if there was another bloodline as old as his? What if that bloodline was through Malik Al'Sayf? sister in all but blood to Desmond Miles. Can Desmond and Malika stay safe from the Templars? Rated T for a lot of things, but may later change to M.
1. AN

Hey guys! So with my making a Power Rangers fanfic and a Resident Evil fanfic I have decided to add onto that an Assassin's Creed fic! All updates will be interchanging as in I'll likely update one a week after the other or maybe a day after a different one. Depends on which chapters I have done for what.

You all are the absolute best!

~Ciao,

Otaku


	2. A New Bloodline Prologue

Hey guys! Welcome to AC: A New Bloodline! I hope you all enjoy this story! This is just the prologue. Chapter 1 should be up sometime next week.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AC! I ONLY OWN MY OC MALIKA! THAT IS IT! ASSASSIN'S CREED IS UBISOFT PROPERTY! I am just a humble fanfiction writer who loves the series.

* * *

 **Hey everyone - Characters talking to each other**

 _Hey Everyone - Characters talking through animus to each other, over coms, or during animus sessions for people in memories._

 ** _Hey everyone - Templars Monologuing_**

Hey everyone - Author talking, Character's POV

* * *

The Assassin's Brotherhood. A group of men and women dedicated to stopping the Templars throughout time and history. These brave people have handled many such things. Perhaps you have heard of a few famous names? Altair Ibn'Lahad, Malik Al'Sayf, Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, Evie and Jacob Fyre, Conner Kenway aka Ratonhnhake:ton, Edward Kenway, and many others. Assassins and Templars have been around since the dawn of time, fighting for their ideals against the other.

The Templar Order. They are the ones who wish to enslave humanity for a peaceful world. Note how I said enslave. If they ever were to get their hands on one of the Pieces of Eden left by Those Who Came Before they could do just that. The Assassin's Brotherhood was created to stop them from ever succeeding.

This is the story of two people from two lines that while separate have had points where different ancestors have met. One through Desmond Miles and the other through Malika Al'Sayf-Baz. This is their story. How they rose to be two of the world's greatest Assassins!

This is: ASSASSIN'S CREED: A NEW BLOODLINE!


	3. Chapter 1: Captured?

Hey guys! Welcome to Chapter 1 of A New Bloodline! I hope you all enjoy!

P.S. This will be heavily canon divergent. As in I have not fully played the games, and I think they could have expanded on certain things a bit more so I will either skip a bunch of stuff or will add it if it is actually necessary to the story. Also if you wanna see the disclaimer go back a chapter to the prologue.

* * *

 **Hey everyone - Characters talking to each other**

 _Hey Everyone - Characters talking through animus to each other, over coms, animus talking, or during animus sessions for people in memories._

 ** _Hey everyone - Templars Monologuing_**

Hey everyone - Author talking, Character's POV

* * *

~~~An Apartment in New York City, 2007~~~

A young woman was busy moving around her and a friend's apartment. She was busy cleaning while her friend slept before his night shift. This young woman was very beautiful with dark black hair that flowed down to her waist, deep black eyes, tanned skin from her mainly Arabic origins, and standing at a decent five foot seven. She looked to only be about 19 or 20 years of age.

A yawn was heard as a man stepped out of his room and headed for the kitchen. He had a shaven head, but might have had black hair at one point, was tanned slightly, stood at around six feet even.

The young woman gave a smile. **"Hey sleepy-head." the young woman said playful. "Nice of you to join the land of the living!" The man just groaned and said, "Mal, I'm not in a playing mood right now. I have work in an hour." The young woman laughed, before shrugging and saying, "Alright Des. You had best get ready while I make some coffee for you."** "Des" headed back towards his room and the bathroom to get ready for work while "Mal" prepared coffee.

"Mal's" full name is Malika Al'Sayf-Kennedy, and the young man's name was Desmond Miles. Whereas Mal had a day job that ran from noon till around six, Desmond had a job that went from like eleven at night till around five in the morning. Both were usually exhausted, but they needed the jobs. There was a secret they hadn't told anyone. Both had been on the run from "The Farm" for four years now. It had been a long four years, but both had stuck together. Both got around on motorcycles they had bought shortly after turning eighteen.

Malika and Desmond were special and it showed. Unknown to them was the fact that they were being constantly watched by a group known as the Templars. Of course both believed that the Templars and Assassins were made up stories so hadn't completely taken their training seriously. They would regret it in the next few days.

~~~Time-Skip to two days later~~~

Malika and Desmond were out doing some minor grocery shopping as they went every two days to a nearby store, when all of a sudden a white fan pulled up and a bunch of men grabbed the two. The two struggled, but found a cloth over their mouths and noses. Both saw black as they fell unconscious. The men pulled them into the van and it sped off, people running out, grabbing pictures of the plates and calling the police. Nobody would know where they were though. Not for a good month or more.

~~~Time-Skip to after the two arrive at a mysterious location (We all know where), and woke up~~~

 ** _"Ahhh. Welcome back to the world of the living Mr. Miles, Ms. Kennedy. I hope you had a pleasant rest."_ Malika and Desmond both looking pissed said at the same time. "Who are you, you asshole? Where are we?! Why did you kidnap us!?" and then Malika stated "And I prefer Al'Sayf thank you very much!" Desmond looks over at his friend and shakes his head slightly while saying quietly, "Your priorities are a mess Mal." Malika glares at him, before both turn back to the man who was chuckling quietly. _"All will be explained soon, my young friends. For now relax."_**

Both suddenly heard a whirring noise as they struggled, but then they proceeded to black out, the animus taking over.

~~~Inside the Animus~~~

Malika and Desmond in separate white spaces looked around, pissed off. Both suddenly lost all sense of self as they were shoved into the memories of their ancestors. For Desmond that was Altair Ibn-La'Ahad and for Malika that was her namesake Malik Al'Sayf. Both quickly adjusted to being in different bodies and proceeded to do as Abstergo and the Templars wanted...for now.

Both could hear a voice that was more machine than anything.

 _"Hello Subject 17/18."_

* * *

I'm going to leave it here guys. So I'm gonna skim most of their time at Abstergo. Just minor stuff. Go through some of Altair and Malik's memories, or well Altair's memories just swapping POV as best I can, and all that fun stuff.

Ciao

~Otaku


End file.
